


If You Want It, You can Have It

by punk_circle_pc



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Starker, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_circle_pc/pseuds/punk_circle_pc
Summary: Tony Stark should have known that fate didn't recognize people by their nicknames. PP didn't stand for Pepper Potts and TS didn't stand for Tony Stark. Because their birth names are Virginia and Anthony.He figured that something had gone wrong in the system. That he and Pepper did belong together, but their "connection" was different from the typical soulmate connection. Pepper had this crazy intuition that brought Tony coffee and food when he needed it, and forced him to sleep when he was on the verge of passing out. He thought that was their connection.But sitting in the lounge of the avengers compound, feeling his soul mark tingle where Peter was rubbing his own on the other end, he knew this wasn't the case.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hard decision for Peter Parker to decline the offer to be an Avenger. It really was. Living on the compound, being involved in the missions, even having a room next to Vision seemed enticing.

But May didn't know. And Peter couldn't just leave her to live in upstate New York when they were all each other had in this world.

"You're good? How are you good?" Tony looked kind of hurt, and it definitely made Peter feel bad, because of course he wanted to be an Avenger. Who wouldn't? But it wasn't in the cards for him right now.

"I'd rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

He felt bad, really bad, but Peter knew he was making the right choice.

"Alright. Uh, Happy will take you home, then."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

They shook hands.

Peter didn't think it unusual to take Tony's outstretched hand, but he was surprised to find that the touch sent shockwaves up his arm and then down his spine, lighting all of his nerves on fire. Tony instantly dropped his hand and Peter's limbs were left tingling delightfully.

It took a second for everything to click in Peter's mind.

The AS engraved on his wrist stood for Anthony Stark. And Tony must have a PP in a similar spot, covered by the watch on his right arm. Peter rubbed a thumb over his soul mark and he _knew_ Tony had to have felt it, because his eyes went wide and he turned around to start towards the compound's stairs.

Peter stood there in disbelief, still absentmindedly rubbing the initials on his wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark should have known that fate didn't recognize people by their nicknames. PP didn't stand for Pepper Potts and TS didn't stand for Tony Stark. Because their birth names are Virginia and Anthony. 

He figured that something had gone wrong in the system. That he and Pepper did belong together, but their "connection" was different from the typical soulmate connection. Pepper had this crazy intuition that brought Tony coffee and food when he needed it, and forced him to sleep when he was on the verge of passing out. He thought that was their connection.

But sitting in the lounge of the avengers compound, feeling his soul mark tingle where Peter was rubbing his own on the other end, he knew this wasn't the case.

"Tony? What are you doing up here? Where's the kid?" Pepper asked, storming across the room. 

"He's gone. He made a very mature choice." Pepper stared at him in disbelief.

"What am I going to tell all of the people out there?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Tony stood and let a hand rest on the back of Pepper's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. He couldn't tell her that Peter was his soulmate. And though he thought about it, he definitely couldn't just leave her to be with him, either.

Pepper scoffed at him and fled back down the stairs where the crowd waited on the other side of the doors. He felt kind of bad, but this is the kind of thing CEOs dealt with on a daily basis. 

Tony just stood at the railing of the second floor, looking down at the Iron Spider suit shining up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're telling me that Tony Stark is your soulmate?" Ned asked in disbelief.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm telling you." The two boys made their way out of the school building and headed towards Peter's house. 

"So what does it feel like? To touch your soulmate?" 

"Well, it felt great, like I was on fire. But in a good way. But I'm pretty sure Tony doesn't want me to be his soulmate because he didn't say anything about it." 

"So did you guys kiss?"

"No, Ned."

"Are you going to?"

"Ned, no, stop. He is with Pepper, and he hasn't touched his soul mark once since the connection opened," Peter said, running a thumb over his own once again. Did Tony feel it when Peter touched his wrist? Did he imagine the whole thing? He could have just been delusional after seeing the new Spider-Man suit Tony had designed for him. 

"Oh." The boys walked in silence for the rest of the way, and cleared off Peter's kitchen table when they got to his apartment. Ned had a new Star Wars Lego set, which was well over 5,000 pieces. This was a feat that they would have to work long and hard on to complete.

Peter jumped when he heard the door to the apartment open, and May emerged from the entryway holding a brown takeout bag. "Hey, boys," she greeted, setting her keys on the counter and eyeing the messy table.

"Is it alright if we leave this here for a while?" Peter asked, smiling innocently up at her.

"Fine. We can just eat on the couch," she said, rustling Peter's hair. He checked the time; it was past 6:30.

The three of them sat on the couch and ate their Thai food, silently watching whatever was on TV. All Peter could think about was how may would react if she found out he knew who his soulmate was. Would she care that it was a man? He knew that she didn't like Tony Stark. Not to mention that he was 16 and Tony was in his mid 40's. 

Come 8 o'clock, Ned's mom had come to pick him up and Peter was left alone with May. He contemplated telling her. 

"Hey May?" She made a noise through her mouthful of food. "Would you be upset if my soulmate was a guy?"

She finished chewing. "Of course not, honey. You can't choose, and there's nothing wrong with that." 

Peter felt a little better, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything else about it. He would have to deal with it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot more of this story written, I'm just refraining from posting it because I might want to change it as I write more. Let me know if you like it (:


	4. Chapter 4

Tony didn't hear Pepper come into the lab, and jumped when she rested a hand on his shoulder. He was fidgety and had been living off of coffee for the last few days. He smiled at her briefly before going back to installing a new tracking device in Peter's suit. "What's up, Tony?" She asked. He could tell it wasn't just an ice breaker; she intended to have a talk, and Tony could tell.

"Nothing much, how about yourself?" He answered nonchalantly.

"I'm good. Now why don't you tell me why you haven't left this room for the last four days?" She asked, crossing her arms menacingly.

Tony shrugged. "You know how I get."

"I do know how you get. And this is how you get when you're suppressing something. So what's going on?" She sat on the table next to the suit, watching Tony work.

"It's really nothing, Pepper," he said, plugging the suit's system into his computer. He needed to program the new sensors and rewrite some of the systems to match those of the new suit, since Peter had turned that one down.

Pepper sighed loudly, turning Tony's chair around so that he would face her. "Please, Tony. Tell me what's bothering you."

Tony wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned back in his chair. "You really want to know?"

"I really do." Tony grabbed Pepper's wrist to pull her sleeve up, exposing her soul mark.

"TS. Tony Stark, right?" He asked her. She gave him a skeptical look as she nodded. "And PP is for Pepper Potts. Right?"

"What are you getting at?" She asked.

"My name isn't Tony, it's Anthony. And yours is Virginia. Ever think about that?"

"Is this really you worrying that we aren't made for each other?"

"It is. Because we aren't."

"What makes you so sure?" She crossed her arms once more, and Tony nervously picked at the frayed end of his long sleeved shirt.

"Because I met him." Tony admitted.

"Met who?"

"My soulmate." He met her eyes with his own; she looked both surprised and disappointed.

"So what does this mean for us, Tony?" She stood up to start pacing around the garage space. "Is this you thinking that we can't be together because it's not our 'fate'? Because you know that isn't true."

"I don't know, Pepper. _This_ is me wondering what to do." Tony said, running a hand through his messy hair.

"If you're questioning everything that we've made for ourselves and our relationship, then I'm done. I don't want to have to compete for you, Tony." She stormed through the door to his work space, retreating up the stairs. Tony didn't bother to stop her, because she was right. Tony was a handful sometimes, but he knew that this was something she shouldn't have to handle.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a while since Peter found out about Tony being his soulmate.

He hasn't stopped thinking about it, of course, but he figured if Tony really wanted to do anything about it, he would have.

But maybe Tony was thinking the same thing about Peter.

Not once had Peter felt Tony touch his own soul mark, which is why it came as a surprise to Peter that the next contact he had with Tony was initiated by the older man himself.

" _You want this back?_ "

An unsaved number had texted him a picture of his original suit. It was lying on the desk of what must have been Tony's workspace; he saw that it was plugged in to a computer and the desk around the suit was messy with tools and metal scraps that must have been parts of other projects. He spent so long staring at the photo that he almost forgot to respond.

"Yes of course"

Wow, that was lame.

"When can you drop it off?"

By the time Peter had realized he invited _Tony Stark_ to his apartment, the text had already sent. He tried not to internally panic, but Tony's reply came back quickly.

" _What time works for you?_ "

Peter figured he should have Tony come over when May _wasn't_ home; and May usually worked until after 6.

"5 o'clock tomorrow night?"

" _Sounds good._ "

Peter's heart was racing. He invited Tony Stark to his apartment. _And he said yes_.

~

Tony took a car that wasn't very flashy to return the suit to Peter. He felt weird being in Queens, out of place, especially in his suit jacket and designer sunglasses. He was thankful that no one was around as he knocked on Peter's seventh-floor apartment door. It was 5 o'clock sharp.

Tony stood for a few moments, and was almost ready to knock a second time before Peter opened the door, looking flustered and surprised. "Mr. Stark," he greeted, stepping to the side to let him enter the apartment. He strolled in, looking around; it had been remodeled since he recruited Peter to go to Berlin with him. There was a new couch and coffee table, as well as an arm chair in the corner.

Tony set the brown paper bag on the coffee table and turned to face Peter, who was looking at the older man expectantly. "I updated some of the systems in your suit."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. "Which ones?"

"Well, I updated some scanning technology and I added some new sensors. In case you find yourself in a river again. Or in a fire." Tony didn't tell Peter about the new tracker he added that he was positive no teenage boy could simply find and remove.

"Wow, thanks," Peter joked, but Tony could tell he was actually grateful by the look on his face. He'd seen that look before, in the eyes of his fans and the people he had saved, but it was different; there wasn't only admiration and appreciation, but something more. Peter stood by the door of the apartment, the sun shining orange on his face from the window on the opposite wall. It was weird to Tony that he was meant to be with this teenage boy, whose aunt Tony had flirted with just a couple weeks ago.

Peter took a deep breath. "Are we going to talk about it?" Peter wondered aloud, motioning between the two of them.

"Do you want to?" Tony asked. His heart skipped a beat because he just knew this was going to come up in conversation, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it.

"I really do." Peter rubbed his soul mark, and Tony felt it again; he and Peter shared an intense look. "I was honestly wondering if you even felt it this whole time," he admitted. "I wondered if I just imagined it and you didn't feel anything."

"I felt it." Tony said, sitting on the arm of the couch facing Peter. "I'm trying to come to terms with it. I'm 30 years older than you." Tony internally cringed saying it out loud. "Sixteen years ago I was manufacturing weapons and I had more money than I knew what to do with. And I was a cocky asshole." Tony paused. "I mean, more so than now."

Peter just nodded. He still had his fingertips pressed against his mark, and Tony's whole wrist felt warm, but not in an uncomfortable way. Tony finally touched his soul mark in return, for the first time, and Peter walked over to look at Tony's mark up close, gently grabbing his wrist. He was definitely invading Tony's personal space, which made the older man slightly uncomfortable, but he relished the feeling of Peter being so close to him; something about him drew Tony in, and he didn't know what it was. "I just know you can do better than me, Peter."

"I just don't want to keep searching for someone when I know that this-" he ran his fingers along Tony's wrist gently- "is the best I can ever get." He brought his gaze up to meet Tony's; the sun lit up the his brown eyes and cast shadows on the right side of his face.

Tony didn't reply and Peter took the opportunity to lean in and close the space between their lips. He laced their fingers together, and Tony kissed him back out of instinct. He let his left hand fall on Peter's hip and opened his legs wider to let him stand between them. Tony knew that it was wrong, and that it should have felt wrong, but he was connected to Peter in a way he never had been with Pepper or anyone else.

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's middle, pulling him close and experimentally prodding Peter's mouth with his tongue. Peter made a quiet noise, surprised, and let Tony take the lead. He let a hand rest on the back of Tony's neck as he toyed with Tony's hair.

Tony figured Peter had never had this kind of contact with someone before, because he seemed nervous, very nervous, and Tony realized that he was making out with a 16 year old _kid_ who had probably never kissed anyone in his life. Tony broke the kiss and placed a hand on Peter's chest to leave some space in between them. "We should probably slow this down," he said.

Peter just nodded; his eyes were wide and dark, and his wet lips were parted as he caught his breath. He looked stunning, and Tony felt bad for thinking so. All he could feel was guilt that he was tainting something so pure and young. "You're sure you... Want this, right?" Tony asked, gesturing between them. "It's not something you feel pressured to do or anything?"

"No, no, definitely not. I want this. I want you," Peter assured, squeezing Tony's hand with his own. "Do you? Want this?"

"I'm thinking I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this chapter longer, hope you guys like it. Constructive criticism is very welcome (because I'm not a pro at story telling).


	6. Chapter 6

" _When can I see you next?_ "

Tony smiled at the text from Peter. He had only been home for about an hour, and of course Peter would be eager to hear from him again. Happy had told Tony countless times the amount of texts he got from the kid daily.

"I'll let you know."

He felt bad for being vague, because of course he wanted to see Peter again, but he had kind of a packed schedule.

Tony scrolled through Pepper's recent texts. They were all about sponsorships and companies wanting partnerships, meetings, parties and something about a representative from Audi wanting to meet to discuss business opportunities.

"Sounds good" Tony texted back, because he was unsure of what else he should say. It all sounded good to him.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Pepper Potts. Accept?"

"Yeah, sure," Tony sighed. Friday beeped to signal that the call went through. "Hey, Pepper, what's up?"

" _'Sounds good'?_ Is that all I'm going to get?"

"Well, it does all sound good," Tony said, trying to justify himself.

"So teaming up with Google to promote your display tech, meeting with Audi to talk car manufacturing, showing up at MIT _Saturday_ to look at the projects you're funding? All sounds good?"

"Saturday? Like two days from now?"

"Yes, like two days from now. I told you last month."

"You act like I remember what I had for dinner last night," Tony argued.

"I'll set up the appointments," Pepper said, ignoring his last comment. "I'll call you Saturday to remind you that you actually have to leave."

"Alright, thanks."

There was a moment of silence.

"Are we not going to talk about this?" Pepper finally asked.

"About what?" Tony leaned back and took a sip of his drink.

"About us."

"Well, we weren't, but here we are." Pepper sighed on the other line.

"I didn't think it would be this easy for you to forget about someone who you used to love."

Tony felt a pang of guilt at that. He really did love her, or so he used to.

"It isn't that simple," Tony assured.

"I feel like it is that simple. It feels that simple."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Me too." She ended the call. Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel a headache coming on. He could also feel his soul mark tingling.

Maybe he _could_ find time this weekend to fit Peter into his schedule.

~

Peter was kind of put out when all he got from Tony was an "I'll let you know," but he decided to count his blessings and deal with it.

He received another text from Tony the next day during his Spanish class.

_"Are you free tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, of course." Or at least he could make himself free.

_"Tell May we're going to MIT. I'll pick you up at 3."_

He felt bad about lying to May. "What will we actually be doing?"

_"Going to MIT. See you at 3."_

Peter nearly shat his pants. He nudged Ned and showed him the texts under the desk, who looked at him with wide eyes and a mind-blown expression. Ned looked on the outside how Peter felt on the inside; he was bubbling with anticipation, amazed that Tony Stark was taking him to MIT tomorrow afternoon.

"Señor Parker, would you like to share with the whole class?"

Peter felt his face get hot as everyone turned to look at him. "Uh, no. Sorry sir." He put his phone away, but he and Ned shared another look of excitement.

 

"May, what should I wear?" Peter was pacing around his room, throwing shirts over every surface to try and find the best one. May walked in, sandwich in hand, and evaluated the mess that was Peter's wardrobe.

She picked up a plain white button-up dress shirt, handing it to Peter while she rummaged through his closet to find his black suit jacket. "Wear these with black slacks and nice shoes. If it's too formal, lose the jacket and roll up the sleeves."

May never failed to amaze Peter.

Around 2:55 Peter left his apartment to go meet Tony in front of the building, because he really didn't feel like watching Tony and May interact after what happened earlier that week. It was a cold November day, but the sky was clear and it was sunny out. He felt weird standing outside of his own apartment building all dressed up, but he definitely felt better when Tony pulled up in an Audi wearing a red dress shirt and tie. Peter had never seen an Audi up close or even been in one, so he tried to contain his excitement as he got into the passenger side of the car.

"Hey," Peter greeted, taking in the interior of the car, the leather seats, and tried not to focus on how _amazing_ Tony looked in the driver seat.

"Hey." Tony looked at what Peter was wearing with a slow sweep of his eyes before meeting his gaze behind red sunglasses, shooting him a reassuring smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," Peter said, wiping his hands on his pants. "How long does it take to get to MIT from here?"

"It'll only be maybe an hour by plane," Tony told him, pulling out of the apartment parking lot. Peter tried to hold in his anticipation of flying again; even though Happy wasn't the best person to ride in a plane with, he still enjoyed the flight in the private plane to Berlin.

"Why are we even going to MIT?" Peter asked.

"You know how I'm funding all of the students' projects?" Peter nodded. "We're going to check them out. It would look kind of bad if I didn't."

The rest of the ride to the avengers' compound was silent; Peter was amazed by the car, by Tony, and by the fact that Tony invited him to go look at projects he was funding. Not to mention that Tony's cologne smelt amazing.

The plane was probably the same one that Peter had flown in before; the interior was the same, there were plenty of seats and an empty cockpit. He took the seat across from Tony, and he didn't seem to mind. They talked the whole ride about what it was like at Bronx School of Science, about what Tony even did as his job and what bad guys Peter had punched lately. Peter watched the sun begin to set at around 4:30 as the plane landed in Massachusetts.

Peter had never seen MIT in person, only in pictures; the grounds were beautiful, as was the entire front of the building.

"Hey Tony," Peter said, stopping on the sidewalk in front of the main building. "Can we take a picture?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure," he said, getting close to Peter and wrapping an arm around his waist. Peter held his phone up and made sure he got "Massachusetts Institute of Technology" in the picture, as well as some of the white pillars beneath the words. The picture turned out great; Tony's smile was bright, and Peter let his excitement leak into his own expression. The dome was illuminated as well as the text on the building, and the windows behind the pillars emitted a warm yellow light; there was a pink sky behind it. Peter smiled at the image fondly.

Tony led the way through a set of double doors and into a large hallway; there was art decorating the walls and their heels clicked against the tile floor. The two emerged from the hallway into the huge, dome-shaped room. Tri-folds and posters were set up on desks and along the walls, and Peter was amazed by how maybe projects there were, and by how many people there were weaving between them. Peter wondered if he'd ever even been in a room with that many people in it before.

"So are these projects just random, or do they follow a theme?" Peter asked.

"I'm not too sure," Tony admitted, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Let's find out."

The two didn’t get very far before Tony was flanked by various men and women who wanted to speak with him; there was a man who was head of the math department at MIT, a woman who was here to hire interns based off of which projects were the best, and some others; Tony introduced Peter to all of them as his own Intern. They all asked him the same questions: _“Are you interested in MIT for college?”_ to which he would reply, “Yes, but I am just a sophomore in high school, so I have some time to think about it.”

After shaking some hands and talking to some people with Tony, Peter got bored of standing there, feeling excluded; he decided to roam around the large circular room and look at some of the projects they were here for. All of the fourth year students majoring in engineering had the opportunity to spend a year creating a project of their choice, as long as it was approved by their professors. The projects ranged from machines, to prototypes, to robots. Peter felt like he was in nerd paradise as he flipped through the notebook for an alternative roadway design that collects rainwater while staying dry. He saw another one, he assumed to be the rivals of the first project, that not only collected rain water but also lit up in the dark and was cheaper in estimated price. Peter was impressed.

What he did not expect to find, though, was a project that recreated the Spider-Man web shooters. They were plastic, unlike Peter's original shooters made of metal, and the webbing material was a mixture of hexanediamine and sebacoyl chloride, which when layered together forms a thin film between the two chemicals. You can pull the film and the rope created is some form of nylon, and not nearly as durable as Peter's own webbing. The setup was a hassle and one cartridge of their web fluid wouldn't last nearly as long as the real stuff.

Peter looked around for Tony; he was nowhere in sight.

He listened to the people present their project. He looked through their engineering notebook; the web shooter design was similar enough to his own, but the fluid was nowhere close. He'd worked hard to modify the recipe, and there were way more than 2 base ingredients, like the three guys thought. The project seemed to be a big hit, though, as most people (though this wasn't New York) knew who Spider-Man was. The thought excited him.

Peter kept going around the walls, keeping to himself until he eventually met up with Tony again. He was talking to an older woman who had no regard for personal space; Peter decided to ignore it, though, because he knew that's how women got around Tony. And when Peter walked up, she definitely looked at him as if he were interrupting something important. Tony stepped aside to let him in on the conversation, to the woman’s dismay, and after a few failed attempts at flirting she left the two alone.

“There’s a project on Spider-Man over there,” Peter told him, pointing over his shoulder.

“Oh, is there?” Tony asked, setting his glass on the nearest table. “That would probably be the only interesting project here.” Peter led the way, thinking of the other projects as interesting, but he figured that to a genius, no college-level engineering project would be interesting.

Tony glanced at their project for a couple minutes before turning to Peter to whisper in his ear, “Are you ready to go? I’m ready to go.”

Peter glanced at his watch. “We’ve only been here for like, an hour,” he said, giving Tony a teasing smile.

“And?”

Peter just shrugged. “I’m ready when you are.”

The two tried to make a smooth exit, but were stopped a couple times on the way, by both students and professors. They eventually made it back onto the grounds, though, and started their walk back to the lot where Tony’s plane was parked. The night air was cold around them, and Peter shoved his fists into the pockets of his slacks. “So, you like MIT?” Tony asked him.

“I mean yeah, I like it, I just don’t like the price,” Peter told him.

“You shouldn’t worry about price when you decide where you want to go for college,” Tony argued.

“Yeah, but who’s going to pay for it? You? Because I won’t let you do that. You already gave me a multi-million dollar suit, and made another one that I turned down-”

“Pete, money isn’t an issue for me,” Tony cut him off.

“Well, it is for me.”

“It shouldn’t be.”

The night was silent around them, and Peter blew warm air into his hands around his nose to warm it up. “You cold?” Tony asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders after he nodded. They walked the rest of the way to the plane that way, Tony holding Peter close for warmth.

Tony grabbed Peters arm to spin him around before the ascended the plane stairs. Without warning, he leaned in and their lips met; Peter made a quiet noise out of surprise, and relaxed into the kiss. Tony tasted vaguely of coffee and alcohol; Peter’s nerves were on edge as Tony placed a hand on the small of his back to pull him close. Did kissing Tony feel this awesome last time? Peter couldn’t remember. All he knew was that he didn’t want to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a lot longer after realizing how painfully short the first couple are. Feedback is encouraged and appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

Tony sank into his bed with a sigh; it felt good to finally take his shoes off and relax. “Friday, do I have any messages?”

“You have one new voice message from Peter Parker, and one new text message from Pepper Potts, sir.”

“Play message from Peter.”

_“Hey, Tony, I know you’re probably busy and everything, but, I wanted to check in. I helped an old lady find her cat, and uh… I stopped a car in a police chase. That was pretty cool. But yeah, how was your day? Call me back. And we can talk. Bye.”_

Tony smiled at the dorky message, glancing at his watch. It was a little past midnight, so he wondered if Peter would even be up still. He decided to text him.

“You up?”

“ _Always for you_ ”

This kid.

Tony hit the phone icon to call him; unsurprisingly, Peter answered almost immediately. “ _Hey, Tony,_ ” Peter answered quietly.

“Hey.” Tony pulled his socks off and pushed his blankets over.

_“How are you?”_

“I’m good, tired. Why are you so quiet?”

_“May’s asleep.”_

“Ah.” Tony laid back in bed with a sigh, his body tired but his mind still preoccupied.

_“What did you do today?”_ Peter asked through a yawn.

“Well, I went to some meetings, designed some new tech for one of my suits, the usual.”

_“What mark are you on now?”_

“50.”

_“Must be something impressive for the big 50, right?”_

“Yeah, it is pretty impressive, I’ll have to show you sometime.”

_“When are you free next?”_ Peter asked.

“Friday, when am I free next?” Tony wondered aloud.

“You’re free Thursday evening, sir,” the AI replied.

“I’m free Thursday evening,” Tony repeated, as if Peter couldn’t hear Friday for himself.

_“Sounds good.”_

 

Tony was in his workspace when Peter walked in, followed by Happy. Peter let his bag fall off of his shoulder as he took in all of his surroundings in awe.

“Do you need me to stay and babysit, or…?” Happy asked.

“No, I think I can handle it,” Tony assured, directing his gaze to Peter as the kid marveled at all of his suits displayed around the large room.

“If you say so,” Happy said as he left the room. Pete ran his hand over the chest of his mark 49 armor standing at the end of the line. “I thought you had more suits than this?” he asked, his eyes scanning the ten or so suits lining the wall.

“I used to. Some of them were destroyed a while back,” Tony explained, fiddling with the suit glove he had on. Peter walked over to see what he was doing, leaning on the table and getting in Tony’s personal space. Not that he minded.

“Check this out,” Tony said, pushing a button on his wrist. The armor around his hand and forearm disappeared into his wristband. Tony smiled at Peter’s amazed expression, tapping the wristband again so that the suit bled around his arm.

“That’s literally so awesome,” Peter gushed. “Like, revolutionary awesome.”

“Yeah, and expensive,” Tony said, removing the wristband and setting it aside. “Nanotech isn’t cheap.”

“Can I…?” Peter asked, motioning to the band on the table.

“Yeah, sure.” Tony fastened the bracelet to Peter’s wrist, tapping the screen and watching as the armor ran up his arm. Peter’s eyes went wide and he held up his hand, watching as the glove materialized.

“That felt so weird,” Peter told Tony as he tapped the screen once more and removed the wristband from Peter’s arm. Tony noticed how close they were, and turned the wrist piece over to show Peter how it works.

“The nanobots are stored in the wristband,” Tony informed. ‘The tech is in its early stages, but so far it’s going pretty smoothly.”

“That’s so awesome,” Peter said, taking the wristlet in his hand and inspecting it closely. He handed it back to Tony and their eyes met; it was kind of an intense moment, but Tony turned around to place the wristband back on the table.

“I was going to implement it into your suit when it’s ready,” Tony said, pointing to the Spider-Man suit in the corner; it was the same one that Peter had turned down a few weeks before, the same day that they discovered their connection.

“Oh, no, you really don’t have to do that,” Peter assured.

“What? Why not? It’s safer, it’s bulletproof, what is there not to want?”

“You also said it’s really expensive,” Peter explained. “And I don’t want you to waste your free time making another suit for me.”

“I make suits in my free time. It’s not a waste, trust me.” Tony turned around to give Peter a smile, but then felt his phone ring in his back pocket. It was Pepper. “I’ll be right back, I have to take this,” Tony said, walking towards to doors.

“What’s up?” he asked when he answered the phone.

_“You didn’t return my call from last night.”_

“I’ve been busy.”

_“Yeah, well, I’ve been busy trying to run your company for you, which I can’t do without communicating with you, sadly.”_

“Hey, if there was a way, I’d find it,” Tony assured. He knew Pepper was upset at him, but he was tired of her being so passive aggressive every time he spoke to her.

_“I’m sure. Anyway, Time magazine wants to do an interview. Yes or no.”_

“No.”

_“Okay. Vanity Fair and Rolling Stone want one too.”_

Pepper continued through her list of things she needed to address, and Tony was thankful that she kept it short and not-so-sweet. He glanced through the glass wall into his workspace at Peter, who was looking at everything scattered across the surfaces of his tables; it also seemed like he was talking, probably to Friday. Tony wrapped up his call and reentered through the glass door, catching Peter’s attention as he walked over.

“So what ever happened with Pepper? If you don’t mind me asking,” Peter wondered aloud. He must have seen that she was the one who called.

“Well we had a break, so things were still kind of rocky, and then-” he motioned to Peter- “this happened. So, you know.”

“Sorry,” Peter said, flicking through a journal on the table in front of him.

“Not your fault,” Tony assured. He fiddled with his watch nervously as he walked the rest of the distance to stand next to Peter. “I’m a handful sometimes.”

He felt Peter touch his wrist, and he touched his own in return.

“How about I order pizza? What do you like on pizza?” Tony asked, shifting the topic.

“I’ll eat anything, really,” Peter told him.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda short too and I apologize, I just want to get some content out there because it's coming slowly but it's still coming I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and criticism welcome!! I hope this is an enjoyable read still.

Ned placed the last piece on top of the Lego Star Wars ship, looking at the finished product proudly.

“So awesome,” Peter whispered under his breath as the two boys marveled at their project. Ned initiated their secret handshake sequence, and shortly after Peter had May take a picture of them with the lego Millenium Falcon ship on his phone.

Peter sent the picture of the ship to Tony, and he wasn’t expecting the reply to come within the next few minutes:

“ _Awesome! How long did that take you?”_

“Only two 5 hour sessions.”

“ _Impressive._ ”

Peter smiled at the text. He hadn’t seen Tony in what feels like ages, but it had only been a little over a week. They texted back and forth, and called occasionally, but Peter was spending a lot of his energy on fighting crime and studying for finals.

That night after Ned left his house, he put on his suit and Karen greeted him once again.

“ _Good evening, Peter!_ ”

“Hey, Karen,” Peter said, climbing on top of his apartment building and sitting on the edge. “Can you call Tony for me?”

“ _Dialing Tony Stark cell,_ ” Karen said, and the phone started ringing. Peter was almost certain that he wouldn’t pick up, but after the fifth ring he was greeted by Tony’s voice on the other end.

“ _Hey, what’s up?_ ”

Peter smiled at the sound of Tony’s voice. “Nothing really, how are you?”

“ _I’m good. Is May not asleep or something? You’re usually really quiet._ ”

“No, I’m just, uh, on the roof of my apartment complex.”

“ _What? Why?_ ”

“Oh, uh, you know. Spider-Man stuff.”

“ _Thought so._ ”

There was a loud crashing sound in the distance, and Peter jumped up from where he sat with his legs dangling off the edge of the building. “So, uh, when can we hang out again?” Peter asked, slinging a web to the building across the street from his own to lead him towards the commotion.

“ _Hm_ ,” Tony thought, going quiet for a second. Peter could make out yelling from a few blocks down. “ _How about Friday after you get off of school?_ ”

“Oh. I’ll probably have a lot of homework, if you don’t mind,” Peter grunted as he shot more webs to propel himself farther.

“ _I have stuff to work on too, so that’ll be fine,_ ” Tony said.

“Great, well, I gotta go, so I’ll see you Friday, yeah?”

“ _Yeah_.”

 

 

Peter walked into the workspace at the compound and Tony didn’t look up as he set his bag down in a chair at a table that was mostly empty. “Hey,” Peter greeted.

“Hey,” Tony said, expanding a hologram projection and inspecting it closely. Peter just got his precalculus homework out, along with his laptop and physics book. He decided he’d start with his physics homework, since he liked that subject the most. This unit was about waves and frequencies, and it was pretty easy to understand.

The two worked in silence until Peter came across a question that he couldn’t answer. What was the speed of sound in water again?

 “Hey Tony?” Peter asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” He had his hands deep in some suit part that was unidentifiable at the moment.

“Do you know the speed of sound through water?”

Tony stopped for a moment to think. “Friday, what is the speed of sound in water?”

“1498 meters per second,” the robotic female voice answered. Peter gave Tony a look of amazement and he just smiled, getting back to work.

“So cool,” Peter muttered to himself as he continued on his physics homework. He finished fairly quickly, along with his math homework, and he decided to procrastinate his english paper a couple days longer. He was finding it hard to focus in a room full of tech gadgets and other things that were so much cooler than anything his homework would have to offer.

Peter got out of his chair and started looking at the stuff laid out on the various surfaces in Tony’s workspace. There were what seemed to be engine parts, motors, and other car parts strewn about. He flipped through another journal he found, hoping he wasn’t invading anything private. He figured if he was, Tony would say something to him.

Eventually tired of looking and not touching anything, Peter sauntered over to Tony, who was still working on the same part he had been since Peter got there. “You working on the suit?” Peter asked, peering over the older man’s shoulder to look. It appeared to be the chest piece, and he was wiring different components together.

“Yep,” he said, wiping off his soldering iron and setting it in the holster. Peter stepped closer, inspecting the components all wired to the center where the arc reactor would be. He didn’t realize how close he was to Tony until their elbows bumped, but Peter didn’t mind being that close. He kind of liked it; he could hear Tony’s breath and feel his body heat.

Tony turned around to lean back on the desk and pushed his safety glasses up so they were resting on top of his head. “All done with your homework?”

“You could say that, yeah,” Peter replied, shrugging. “I’m just bored.”

“Break time?” Tony asked.

“Break time,” Peter agreed. Tony wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and wiped his hand on a towel lying nearby. Tony looked good like this, in a t-shirt and jeans as opposed to his usual formal attire; his shirt hugged his shoulders perfectly and made him look that much better.

Tony held out his arms and Peter stepped into them, wrapping his own around Tony’s neck. “I’ve missed you,” Peter said into Tony’s shoulder, almost hoping the older man wouldn’t hear him and think the line was too touchy-feely.

“I missed you too, Pete,” Tony replied. Peter took a deep breath and could smell Tony’s cologne, as well as metal and coffee. He felt looked up to meet Tony’s gaze and felt the older man’s hand brush down his spine to rest on the small of his back. Peter closed the space between their lips and melted into the kiss, his senses overloading more by the second; the feeling of Tony’s beard, his hands, the rise and fall of his chest.

Things started to get heated, because their hips were rubbing together and Tony’s hand brushed Peter’s skin where his shirt rode up his back. Peter got the best of himself, though, because Tony’s hands had to stop him from feeling him up under his t-shirt.

“Let’s not get carried away,” Tony mumbled against Peter’s lips.

“How is that getting carried away?” Peter asked, trying his hardest not to sound whiny or childish. Wasn’t Tony some kind of sex icon? He’d probably been with countless women before; what was different this time?

“Look, I don’t want to rush things with you, okay? Not because you’re 16, or because I don’t want to, but because I don’t want to take anything from you that I can’t give back.”

Peter tried not to look dejected, but he understood where Tony was coming from. He was underage, and Peter didn’t want to put Tony’s image at risk like that if someone were to find out.

“I understand,” Peter said, taking a step away from Tony. The two shared a smile and Tony affectionately squeezed Peter’s shoulder before pulling him in for another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this work is slow moving, and not posted as often as others. Also the chapters are kinda short, so oops. There is more to come, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I'm also sorry this took like 3 months, school and band and work have me very busy. But, I promise this work isn't abandoned :)

Tony trudged into the compound’s kitchen half-awake, probing at the coffee machine until he could hear the brewing start. Not long after sitting at the table, Rhodey joined him in silence, reading a paper he brought with him. Tony didn't like the way Rhodey hadn’t greeted him, and how he wasn't saying anything.

“Alright fine I'll talk. Me and Pepper are through,” Tony said.

“I knew it,” Rhodey said to himself, flipping the paper to read the backside. Just then the coffee machine beeped, and Tony rose to grab his mug. “What is it this time?”

“Yeah funny story, you know that whole soulmate thing? Turns out it wasn't her,” Tony fessed.

“Oh? Who is it?”

Tony huffed out a humorless laugh. “Another funny story. It's actually Spider-Man.”

He could hear the look Rhodes gave him without turning to see it.

“You're telling me a 15 year old kid is your soulmate?” Rhodey asked in disbelief.

“Actually he's 16 now, and yes. No joke.” Tony sat back down at the table having added creamer and sugar to his brew. “Part of me hates it and part of me loves it, you know?” He said nonchalantly.

“No, I don't know. I know that it sounds illegal,” Rhodes told him, setting the paper down completely.

“Yeah, well. I've done worse,” Tony told him though a sip from his mug.

“I thought you were better than this, Tony.”

“What do you want me to do? Turn him down? Push him away? Not only would that be hard for me, but I can't hurt the kid like that. He doesn't have a dad. I care about him so much that it hurts.”

Tony didn't realize how heated he was until he finished, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. “Sorry. This just feels so right now that we know, and I can't go back now. We'll just keep it secret until he's 17. Or until I die, whichever comes first.”

Rhodey nodded. “Do what you gotta do, man. Just be careful.” Tony stood and downed the rest of his coffee, placing his mug in the sink as he left to get dressed.

Tony glanced at his watch; it read 6:15. He had a meeting to go to at 7, but maybe he could catch Peter before he left for school. They hadn’t talked on the phone much, and Tony started to miss Peter’s voice sometimes. Tony wondered how often they would see each other if Tony wasn’t constantly busy, of if Peter wasn’t still in highschool. Or if Peter was an avenger. 

“Friday, call Peter.”

It only rang twice before Peter picked up, his tired voice greeting Tony with a yawn.

“What's up, kid?” He asked.

“ _ Just woke up _ ,” the teen answered.

“Sounds like it,” Tony mumbled, slipping off his t-shirt and pajama pants.

“ _ I’m lonely. Maybe I should get a cat, _ ” Peter said, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Why a cat?” Tony asked, choosing a red button up and red sneakers from the closet. “It would just scratch you and get stuck in trees. Cats are evil.”

“ _ I save cats from trees on the daily. And no, cats are cute and fluffy _ ,” Peter argued.

“I mean, so are dogs,” Tony said. He thought back sadly on the dog he had when he was a child, the one his parents sold when it became a distraction to him. He’s always wanted one since.

“ _ I don’t know, Tony, if I get a dog it could turn out to be an alien and try to eat me. _ ”

“What?” Tony asked, confused.

“ _ Like that movie, The Thing. _ ”

“Haven’t seen it,” Tony tells him, buttoning up his dress shirt.

“ _ What _ ?” Peter exclaimed. “ _ That’s, like, a classic. _ ”

“No, Halloween and The Shining are classic horror movies,” Tony argued, adjusting the knot of his tie in the mirror.

“ _ That’s true. But still, we have to watch it. _ ”

“Alright, fine. Friday, show me my schedule.” Tony looked at the calendar displayed in front of him; every day was booked except for Tuesday, and Tony ignored the “Pepper comes back” displayed on that day. “Tuesday sound good?”

“ _ Yes, perfect. _ ” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tony decided they could watch the movie on the big screen in Tony’s room; that way no one else would really bother them. They rented it and Tony ordered Friday to turn the lights off so he could really get in the horror mood. He wasn’t huge on alien movies ever since New York, but he was sure it would be fine. He could tell Peter was excited, sitting on the sofa next to him, louly eating popcorn they had made minutes earlier. Such an excited energy would normally make him anxious, but with Peter he was more amused than anything.

The movie began and Tony tried to pretend he didn’t notice Peter shift closer to him; instead he put an arm around the boy, pulling him closer. He had forgotten how much he missed genuine physical affection, especially since Pepper wasn’t a huge fan.

As the movie progressed the space between the two grew smaller, and by the time it was over Peter was basically in Tony's lap. Tony again tried to ignore how close they were, grabbing the remote to turn on Netflix.

“So? What did you think?” Peter asked as he readjusted on the couch, stretching his legs and resting them over Tony's.

“That was pretty good. Kind of cheesy, but good.” Tony relished the satisfied look on Peter's face, browsing through the movie selection Netflix had to offer. “What now? Another movie?”

“Well I picked the last one so it's up to you.”

Tony settled for the breakfast club, after confessing to Peter he'd never seen it (who then flipped out and insisted they watch it). Not even halfway into the introduction scene Peter had Tony _ very _ distracted, as he ran his hand up the boy's thigh and smirked when his breath hitched. He wasn't surprised when Peter leaned up to kiss him, laying a hand on his chest and sighing. They made out lazily for a while, and Tony could tell that while Peter wasn't experienced, he was trying and having fun and that's all that matters to him.

When Peter tried to feel up Tony's shirt, he pushed his hand away once more. Peter huffed. “You act like I'm some innocent kid, and I'm not. I promise, you won't ‘break’ me or anything like that,” Peter insisted, running a hand through Tony's hair to pull him back in for a kiss.

Tony tried not to take things too far with Peter, he really did. But all self control seemed to have fled by the time he was helping Peter on top of him, one leg on either side of Tony's hips, straddling him. And he definitely did not intend to let Peter shift his weight so that their hips rubbed together, causing them both to inhale sharply. Nor did he want to be shamelessly turned on by every move Peter made. It just kind of happened.

Tony ran his hands up Peter's back under his shirt and smiled when Peter broke their kiss to make a quiet noise, shivering and tightening his grip in Tony's hair. He moved to unbutton the older man's shirt, his hands shaking and his eyes wide. Tony just watched, observing Peter's expression and his messy hair. He was beautiful.

Tony grabbed Peter's hips and pushed his own up to meet them, taking him by surprise; Peter leaned his head back and gasped, giving Tony an opportunity to kiss and bite at his neck. “Tony,” Peter groaned, grinding their hips together once more. Hearing his name out of Peter's mouth got him off that much more.

“..Tony?!”

Almost immediately Peter was out of Tony's lap, the lights were on and Tony was sure they both had a deer-in-headlights expression on their faces as Pepper Potts stood at the entrance to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow SHOCKER! You're welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Shocked, Pepper fled the room, and Tony followed her without saying another word to Peter.

And just when things were starting to get interesting.

Peter sat on the couch in Tony's room for a long time, after pausing the movie to see if he could hear anything. He couldn't.

He didn't really know what to do, since Tony or Happy was his ride home. He had his suit, as he carries it to school every day, but the nights were starting to grow cold as it was November already. 

Finally, Peter heard someone enter the room, and was slightly disappointed to see Happy standing before him. “Tony told me to take you home.”

“Is everything okay?” Peter asked, anxious. He wondered if Happy knew. He wondered if Pepper would tell the cops, or even worse -- May. 

“I have no clue. All know is Pepper is furious and he wants me to take you home.”

The ride back to his apartment was completely silent. He stared out the window at the night, watching lights and cars go by to try and ease his anxiety. 

“I'm sorry. This was all my fault,” he texted Tony. Tony didn't answer.

Peter stopped before he opened the door to the apartment, taking a deep breath and praying that May didn't know. 

May was already waiting for him to walk in the door.

Peter set his bag down and raised his hands, ready to defend himself as May stood up. “May, I can explain-”

“Please do! You know, I really believed that Tony was a good man for a second there-”

“He is a good man, May! You don't understand-” 

“What is there to understand? He's a pervert!” Peter sighed as May kept interrupting him.

“He's my soulmate!” 

This statement shocked May, and she stopped yelling. Peter pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to show her the AS on his wrist. “There. Anthony Stark. He is my soulmate, May, and I know it's wrong but I think I love him, I can't just-” Peter broke off as he got choked up, thinking of Tony getting locked up or May forcing them to separate. 

“Oh, Peter,” May soothed, pulling him in for a tight hug. He cried silently into her shoulder until he could bring himself to speak.

“I really screwed up this time, May.”

“It's okay. I know we can figure this out.” There was a moment of silence between them. He could tell his aunt was mad, maybe not at him, or even at Tony, but at the situation in general. 

“It's my fault,” Peter continued, sniffing and wiping his nose on his sleeve. “He didn't want to go too far and I pushed him to even though I knew I shouldn't have-”

“Peter,” May interrupted, grabbing his shoulders and holding him at arm's length. “We all make mistakes. Trust me. It'll all be okay, alright?” Peter nodded, wiping his face once more. He hated crying in front of May, but what he hated even more was the distraught look on his aunt’s face.

“I’m sorry, May.”

“I know. It’ll be okay.”

~

Peter grew more anxious as four days went by without any word from Tony. He found it hard to study, and do his homework, or even fight crime in his spider-suit. Everything reminded him of Tony, and it was getting harder to focus on anything without communication from him. Which is why Peter dropped his phone on the floor when his phone’s vibrating screen lit up with a bright “TONY.”

“Hello?” He answered stupidly.

“Hey, Pete.” Peter was so happy to hear Tony’s voice that he almost had tears in his eyes. Almost.

“God I’ve missed you, what happened? Is everything okay? I mean obviously it isn’t okay, that was a dumb question. But what is even going on? I mean-”

“Pete.” Peter stopped. He hated that he rambled when he was nervous. “It’s going to be fine, okay? We can’t really see each other, or so my lawyer says, since we don’t want anyone to know it’s you if this leaks, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Peter paced around his living room, biting at his nail beds.

“Yeah. But basically all we have to do is prove we’re soulmates and they’ll lower the age of consent for you. Which is fantastic,” Tony said.

“Really? How?” Peter asked, eager to be allowed to see Tony once more.

“I’m not sure yet, they’re setting it up.” There was a brief moment of silence across the line. “Pepper wants to frame me for statutory rape.”

The thought made Peter want to throw up. “Why? We had our clothes on the whole time.” 

“Well, Pepper is a powerful woman. And she seems to remember it differently.” Tony Paused. “She's still upset. About us. And I don't want you to get involved while I sort this out, because it's my fault. So it's best if we don't see each other.” 

“I miss you. And it's not only your fault,” Peter confessed, sitting on the couch and sighing dejectedly. “I pressured you. I'm sorry.”

“Peter, no. It's not your fault. And I miss you too. I think being apart is making me feel run-down and sad,” Tony admitted, sighing audibly.

“Yeah, me too,” Peter agreed. It makes sense to him, as he cried himself to sleep the last few nights and hasn't been able to focus on any school work. “What if we meet up?”

“Pete, I don't think it's a good idea.”

“Yeah because someone will see us, right?” Peter asked.

“Mhm.”

“But, I can climb walls and you can fly and no one can see us on the top of a really tall building.” 

“Or we can just skip the hassle and I can sneak to your apartment.” 

“Yes please,” Peter said, checking out his window to make sure May's car wasn't there. “Tonight?”

“When does May come home?”

“A few hours,” Peter told him.

“I'm on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was thankful that it was dark enough outside that no one would notice him walking the streets of Queens, as the news of his and Pepper's breakup had already reached the media. It was only a matter of time before they knew that he was seeing an underage boy living in Queens who was also Spider-Man, which definitely would not help him in a defense against the whole statutory rape accusation.

The seven story elevator ride just made Tony more anxious, and he fiddled with his watch, his tie, and tapped his foot impatiently. The small space wasn't helping. When Tony reached the apartment he didn't hesitate to knock, eager to see Peter after not having seen or even talked to him in a week.

“Housekeeping!” Tony said as the door opened in front of him. Peter didn't look amused, he instead pulled Tony inside, clinging to the older man and letting out a sob. 

Tony made sure to kick the door closed with his foot before he hugged Peter back, comforting him by rubbing his back and resting a hand on the boy's head, which was buried in the crook of his neck. Tony's heart broke slowly as Peter shook in his arms, crying silently and clutching Tony's middle tightly. He secretly vowed to never leave Peter's side again; people could know. The media could know. He didn't care.

“Pete, let's sit down,” Tony suggested quietly. Peter nodded and reluctantly let go of Tony, sniffling and wiping his face. Tony pretended not to feel the wet spot on his shirt, and instead followed Peter to the couch in front of them. They sat down and Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, squeezing him tightly.

“Please don't cry, Pete.” Tony pulled away to get a good look at him, wiping tears from Peter's freckled cheeks.

“I missed you so much,” Peter confessed, letting his forehead rest against Tony's shoulder once more. Tony felt lost; he never knew how to comfort women when they cried, and even still he just rubbed Peter's back and caressed his hair, hoping he was helping in the slightest. 

“I'm here now. You're okay,” Tony whispered assuringly. 

 

The two laid in Peter's bed, the younger boy resting his head on Tony's chest as he talked. He had an arm thrown across Tony's stomach, almost possessively. Tony thought it was cute.

“So I ran after Pepper, she wouldn't stop screaming at me. It's crazy how you don't know someone until you see them at their worst.” Tony Paused, thinking. Peter didn't respond, he might have even been asleep, but Tony kept going. “So she reports me. The state of New York is suing me. I got a great lawyer, of course, he has a fantastic plan. We'll be fine.”

Tony listened to Peter's breath, closing his eyes and remembering the warm feeling of Peter's body against his own. He felt young again.

He tried to ignore the sound of apartment door opening and keys dropping on some surface in the kitchen. “Peter?” May pushed the door open and stopped when she saw Tony in the bed with a sleeping Peter. Tony thought it looked completely innocent, but May sighed and gave Tony a look. He tried to shoot her an innocent smile, the one that worked on everyone. He definitely saw a flicker of a smile on her face, but she just made an I'm-watching-you gesture and left.

Peter stirred, stretching and sitting up on one elbow. He looked up at Tony and smiled. “I gotta go soon, Pete,” Tony said.

“Okay,” Peter sighed, leaning up to kiss Tony sweetly. It still made his head spin when Peter kissed him.

“We'll see each other soon,” he assured, sitting on the edge of the bed and slipping his shoes on. 

“Okay.” Peter wrapped his arms around Tony from the back and kissed his neck. He was too cute. “I'll walk you out.”

Thankfully May was in a different room and not in their path to the door, because he wasn't sure he was ready to face the wrath of Peter's aunt. He knew how protective she was.

Tony stopped after opening the door, turning to face Peter in the doorway. His hair was messy from having slept, and his eyes looked tired. Tony pulled him in for a short kiss by his neck, caressing Peter's jaw with his thumb. “I'll see you soon,” he told him.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! it's been so long since I've added to this story! I'm in love with Tony and Peter though, so even if I'm slow this story will come to an end if it kills me (we're so close). Also since summer break is here I'll have more free time!


End file.
